This invention relates to motor home self propelled vehicles and recreational vehicles and an improvement in expansible units therein which will provide a long rear expansion without the necessity of ground support.
In the past, sidewall expansions, expanding outwardly from within a side portion of the vehicle wall have been accepted and are being expanded upon. The apparent advantages of applicant's rearwall expansions over common sidewall expansions have not yet been perceived, although applicable also to sidewall expansions.
Expansible units, when being larger, installed and expanded upon as a large rear overhanging load will better serve, level and balance itself, and show less strain on the vehicle frame and its suspension by advantageously using the long length and weight of the vehicle body and chassis in distributing its expanding weight upon and in line with the equalized strength of both frame rails and both rear spring suspensions of the vehicle, as opposed to upon and across the short side and only one frame rail and one spring suspension of the vehicle.
The hazards of turning corners and pulling away from gasoline pumps and curbs alone justify a means to provide an incentive for limiting long overhangs, when notably the lengthy loss of the floor space of the vehicle needed mainly when parked, can be recouped by an expansible section extended outwardly of and from within the rear wall section of the vehicle.